


won't have it any other ways

by devimckenzie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Danno is done, Drabble, M/M, Steve is a sneaky daft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devimckenzie/pseuds/devimckenzie
Summary: It had all started in one uneventful afternoon, which at some point, Steve should have realized that it was too peaceful for his own good.Also, some secrets are best left in the open.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	won't have it any other ways

It had all started in one uneventful afternoon, which at some point, Steve should have realized that it was too peaceful for his own good.

"You know, not everyone appreciated being left out of the loop." Danny spoke suddenly, eyes still focused on the paperwork pile on his desk. 

"Um, what?" Snapped from his thoughts, Steve shifted his attention to his partner, unsure of how to respond. As if their other conversations on this particular topic had gone well in the past. (see: Mofat)

Danny had now abandoned whatever legal form he was signing to give him the full-on stink eyes, which was (surprisingly) kind of a good sign. In Steve's not so humble opinion, if Danny were really, really mad at him, he would forgo the stink altogether and instead pull out the _i will smite you right here right now if you open your mouth_ glare, or he didn't bother to look at all, which was somehow even more terrifying.

"Do not pull that innocent clueless face at me McGarrett, I am _immune_. And you damn well know what I'm talking about." Danny scoffed while stabbing a threatening finger in his general direction.

"Does this has anything to deal with the fact that Kono and I went to that bar you despite the other night? Because I swear to God, and to you multiple times that it was her idea, we ended the case early 'cause Chin went full stealth mode, you know how how he gets when it involves little kids, also I'm already a bit drunk from the weird sake mix Kamekona kept giving to me earlier that afternoon to celebrate so I..."

"What? No, I don't give a whit about that. And stop rambling, babe. That's my thing. I'm talking about the fact that you have been talking to my Ma for a whole month without telling me!"

"Oh. Yeah, that."

" _Oh, yeah that_!? Are you serious? What went on in that head of yours? I haven't even break the news to them about us yet and you already plan to squeeze your way into the Williams' family good grace already?"

"Such harsh words Danno, you make me sound like some kind of earthworm."

"Well you're on the way to become one right now, because yesterday I got a call from Ma and she just casually said 'Hey honey, how are things with you and Stevie' at five in the morning. You hear?! **Five in the morning**. Not to mention she calles you Stevie? Even I don't call you that and I sleep with you!" Danny bellowed with his head in his hands.

A beat of silence followed.

"Well you could sta-"  
"Do **not** , Steven."  
"Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Stevie, honey, you've got a big storm coming.


End file.
